1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blister pack rupturing devices in general and in particular to an improved delivery arrangement for a released pill.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,139; 6,557,740; 5,791,513; 5,464,118; and, 5,348,158, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse blister pack rupturing arrangements used to liberate pills from blister packaging.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical blister pack rupturing device with an improved pill delivery arrangement for depositing a freed pill into a user's hand.
As most elderly and infirm individuals are all too painfully aware, many blister pack enclosed pills are extremely difficult, if not sometimes impossible, for certain people to open; and, even when opened, these devices have no effective way of conveniently delivering the pill into the user's hand.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among the elderly and the infirm for a new and improved blister pack rupturing device that both separates the pill from the blister pack and facilitates the delivery of the released pill to the user's hand, and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.